Brat
by Suzanne of Dragons Breath
Summary: That little Potter brat! Companion to Why, What, and Angel, part 4 of the series.


Title: Brat  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: That little Potter brat! Companion to Why, What, and Angel, part 4 of the series.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything beyond the plot.  
  
Author's Notes: The latest escapee from the plot bunny farm. They're multiplying! Not to mention my Snape-muse wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote this from HIS view. This is unbetaed as I can't get a hold of my usual beta, Lady White Haven. My apologies if Snape is ooc. First he wants me to write about him, then he decides not to cooperate! Honestly!

The Potter family has been a thorn in my side since I started at Hogwarts. That James Potter and his little band of friends. More like criminals as far as I'm concerned. The first thing they did to me, even before we were sorted was to play a "prank" on me.  
  
As the years went by the pranks got worse and worse, although after the incident that Potter, the younger brat, observed in my pensive, James Potter did improve a bit. Perhaps that was because of Lily.  
  
Oh Lily, why did you have to marry him? Not only did you marry HIM, but you gave him a son. Another Potter brat.  
  
Harry Potter. The conniving brat made the seven years of his education HELL on me. The first year his now-wife Hermione set my favorite black robes on fire, and managed to defeat my part of the puzzle of the philosopher's stone. And when he came in to my class, how could he NOT know that monkshood and wolfsbane are also known as aconite, or what produces the Draught of Living Death? Any magical child knows that before he enters Hogwarts.  
  
But my hell didn't end there. Every year a different "adventure" for the trio, every year, a new way to be a pain in the ass for the teachers, especially myself! Harry Potter has always done things for the glory of it, the fame and fortune he has received.  
  
...Or so I thought. After our lessons in the Potter brat's 5th year, I learned that all was not what it seemed. I should have realized before then when I saw how thin and underfed he looked when he came back. Not that I was much nicer to him. He is still my enemy's son. And of course, he had to take the job of DADA teacher. And his wife had to replace Flitwick when he retired. Now their brat Samantha is about to start her first year.  
  
Actually, Samantha isn't as bad as I once though she would be. She has her mother's brains for sure, and from what I have seen, her father's skills on a broom. Although, I think she is better suited for keeper or chaser rather than seeker. Not that I was really watching Them on the Quidditch pitch. They are both show offs. I don't care what kind of childhood Potter had, he was still a brat who had to show off what he could do. Everything is about him. "Did you hear what Potter said?" and "Do you know what Potter did?" and of course, my favorite "Did you hear, Potter is in the hospital wing again!"

The Great Hall was suddenly silent, as the ageing Professor McGonagall brought in the newest bunch of first years to Hogwarts. She grabbed the three-legged stool and placed the tattered Sorting Hat on it. The hat sang its song, proclaiming the kind of students in each house, as the new first years looked around in amazement. The only one who didn't was Samantha Potter, as she had grown up in Hogwarts, and in fact, probably would end up knowing the school better than anyone else.  
  
At the staff table sat Hermione Granger-Potter, next to her was Professor Sprout, then Sinistra, Snape, Harry Potter, Professor McGonagall, whose seat was empty since she was sorting the first years, Professor Dumbledore, and to Dumbledore's other side, various Hogwarts teachers, including Hagrid, who grinned at the first years widely.  
  
The school applauded as the hat finished it's song. McGonagall cleared her throat and began reading off the names.  
  
Anderson, Leigh was the first, and she was sent almost immediately to Hufflepuff. Boot, Melissa was the first Ravenclaw, Backley, Gryffon was the first Slytherin, and to several teachers' dismay, Creevey, Daniel, son of Colin, was the first Gryffindor sorted. As soon as he reached the Gryffindor table and was welcomed by his new housemates, he brought forth a camera and took a picture of the staff table.  
  
The sorting continued until finally, Potter, Samantha was called. The Great Hall was quiet as it waited anxiously to see where the first-born Potter child would be sorted. Her parents looked on as the hat covered her eyes.  
  
Samantha jumped slightly as the Hat began to talk in her head. "Ah, a Potter! Now, where should I put you? Hmmm...." The Hat mused to itself. "I don't think you would be happy in Slytherin, nor very much so in Hufflepuff. You do have a nice set of brains in you, but I believe, that much like your mother you would be better off in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The hat exclaimed the house loudly, and the Gryffindor table burst into applause. Samantha flushed but ran to join her house table. She was welcomed by several older Weasleys', children of Fred, George, Bill and Charley, who were waiting for the sorting of siblings and cousins at the end of the list, including Ron's son, Matthew.  
  
The Sorting continued and students were added to replace those who had graduated the year before. The feast went as usual, although a bit more rowdy than usual, the children of Gred and Forge apparently wanting to make up for their parents' absence. Dumbledore welcomed them to a new year at Hogwarts, and gave the announcements, including that the forest on the grounds was forbidden and that more Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had been forbidden, causing many Weasleys to grin. The teachers winced their way through the school song before Dumbledore sent the students off to bed.

Hermione sat in a chair before her mirror, brushing her hair out. Harry stepped up behind her and hugged her. She sighed, set her hair brush down and stood, turning to face him. He hugged her close, and breathed in her scent.  
  
Hermione muttered something into his chest. "What was that love?" He asked her.  
  
"Nothing Harry. I'm just so proud of Samantha. And next year Jacob starts. I think we've done well so far."  
  
Harry kissed her. "I'd say so, Mrs. Potter. I can only hope that her years here aren't as eventful as ours. Now, come on. I don't know about you, but I've got first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws tomorrow and then first year Slytherin and Gryffindor for lessons. This is after their first potions lesson of course. When is Dumbledore going to learn that Slytherin and Gryffindor are just a bad combination to have in classes?"  
  
Hermione chuckled. "Probably never. Besides, it's a tradition that they have those classes together. It makes life a bit more interesting." She grinned and pulled Harry to their bed, which was waiting for them.

And so, Samantha went through her years at Hogwarts, as did Jacob James (Don't call me J.J.!) Potter. They each had their adventures, together and separate, with their friends, and it was enough to make their parents want to tear their hair out, but that is another story for another time.

End. 


End file.
